The prior art ejectors include a steam chest having an axis and a steam chest cavity, a suction chamber coaxial with the steam chest and having a suction chamber cavity, a diffuser coaxial with steam chest and suction chamber and having an elongate passage, a nozzle subassembly extending from the steam chest through the suction chamber cavity, and a construction joint disposed between the steam chest and suction chamber for disassembly and reassembly thereof for replacing, cleaning or repairing the nozzle subassembly.
One problem with the prior art ejector assembly is that the time to disassemble and reassemble the steam chest and the nozzle subassembly into the suction chamber is relatively long causing extensive down time of the associated processing equipment.